Pragmatic, Magical Life in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry
by y2051
Summary: Elizabeth Bennett did not expect to escape her dreadful life the same way her namesake did. She had obvious talent and was on a path to Cambridge University before Slughorn came with a letter and screwed up all her plans. In a world of magic, messy politic, and rigid status quo, Elizabeth learned about of love and friendship, but would her ambition destroy everything she cherished?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Wishful Thinking

Elizabeth Jane Bennett was a strange child. During recess, she would not likely be found playing jump rope or dress up with the other girls. One is more likely to find her by back corner of the library, reading voraciously. Her taste in literature too was strange for a ten years old girl. She did not adore the romantic stories like her name may have suggested. Rather, she favored non-fictions, biographies, philosophies and even textbooks as they fulfilled her appetite for knowledge.

That very night, Elizabeth was sitting in her room, reading a textbook she borrowed from her mathematics teacher, Professor Walker. It was about half an hour after dinner when Sister Mary Agatha asked to see her. She cringed and her stomach tightened. Sister Mary Agatha despised her for as long as she could remember. Elizabeth never understood why. She was always extra polite to the old woman but the sister just looked at her with contempt and coldness. Not that anyone was warm and loving in this place. Such things were luxuries that parentless children could only dream of.

"Maybe" Elizabeth said to her, "Maybe they have come for me. Maybe mom or dad is taking me home, away from this stupid place"

Elizabeth shook her head, snapping out of such delusion.

_They left you._ She told herself. _They've abandoned you._

The truth was, Elizabeth knew nothing about her parents. A group of students found her unconscious in the woods and took her to the hospital immediately. She would have died if they didn't. Elizabeth used to have these dreams. Dreams of people on brooms flying in a giant stadium and in this fantastical world she had parents that loved her and a brother who was never afraid to stick up for her. When she would get into fights with the other children, she waited and shouted, crying for her family to bring her out of this dreadful place. But she stopped waiting. She had stopped for five years now.

Five years ago, when she stopped waiting, she made a promise to herself. She left them. She abandoned the notion of searching for her family and was going to prove that she did not need them. She grew quieter and learned to watch, to observe, to analyze and to plan instead of wasting her time on stupid games on the playground.

She wasn't going to hope. Wishful thinking could only get one so far in life and Elizabeth would not stop until she became the best.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Potion Master

Elizabeth entered quietly. Sister Mary Agatha, the nun that ran the orphanage, was smiling and chuckling as she had tea with a man. The man had thick, strawberry blonde hair. Elizabeth couldn't see what he looked like since he was facing the opposite direction. Out of the corner of her eyes, Sister Mary Agatha caught the sight of Elizabeth. Her smile turned into a stern expression and she glared at Elizabeth.

"Did we not teach you basic manners?" she scowled, "Knock and wait for permission before entering a room."

Elizabeth was blush out of embarrassment. She was usually extremely mindful of etiquette, especially around Sister Mary Agatha. "I'm so sorry, Sister Mary Agatha."

Sister Mary Agatha did not look satisfied, but she did not say anything. Her eyes narrowed and she pursed her lips but she did not say anything. She had to be nice to her with a guest around. The man broke the silence.

"Good evening" he said gleefully. The man had a broad forehand and looked as if he had too well-fed. His smile was encouraging but Elizabeth did not let her guard down. As discretely as possible, she observed him. There was something funny about him. He gave the feeling that he was decently affluent yet his tie was tied in a strange way. The way he spoke radiated confidence yet he kept on flitching in his seat, as if he was uncomfortable in his own clothing. "I am Professor Horace Slughorn"

Elizabeth curtsied and asked, "How do you do, sir"

"Good, good" he said in a rather high and enthusiastic pitch. "I am from a school. I am a professor in a boarding school for special people and we are inviting you, Miss Bennett, to attend!"

"Special people?" Elizabeth questioned as she looked the professor in the face, searching for any signs of malice. Slughorn did not seem to notice and continued.

"Yes, the school is named Hogwarts." he said and paused rather dramatically, "You see Miss Bennett. You have a very special gift!"

"I have been told that I am excellent in mathematics". She responded half-heartedly, rather disinterested in what Slughorn had to say. She already knew that she was extremely gifted. She had mastered algebra and geometry with materials and textbooks provided by and had already started learning calculus. Slughorn's speech was monotonous and franking, tiring. But that was probably not the respond that Slughorn was expecting as he looked confused and somewhat insulted. Elizabeth quickly added, in hopes that she would leave a good impression in case this school offered financial support or scholarship. "But of course, I am sure that the school will test my knowledge and push the limits of knowledge, as all great schools do."

"Why yes, but Miss Bennett." he said, "Hogwarts does not offer this, mathematics."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, what kind of school doesn't offer mathematics? The last time she checked, it wasn't the Renaissance and schools no longer solely embraced humanism. They been through wars and no one ignored the awesome and terrifying power of science and mathematics. She asked, disguising her distaste "What courses does Hogwarts offer then?"

"In Hogwarts, you will learn how to control your magical powers, make potions, recognize magical creatures, transform cups into rabbits and so on" He answered, "You will also meet other wizards and witches and make great friends."

_This man is insane_. _Or someone set him up to this, probably a stupid prank._ Elizabeth thought and for the first time in their lives, Elizabeth Bennett and Sister Mary Agatha genuinely agreed with each other.

"_Magic? Potion making?_" Sister Mary Agatha exclaimed. "Is this some sort of joke?"

Slughorn said rather sternly, "No. This is a very serious matter"

"So it's a school for magicians" Sister Mary Agatha screamed, "Teaching children tricks so they become liars and crooks!"

"Liars! Crooks!" Slughorn glared at Sister Mary Agatha and was baffled. He took a deep breath and responded coldly, "Hogwarts is the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry in England"

He only angered Sister Mary Agatha more as she went on a tirade. "THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS _MAGIC._ YOU DEVIL PREACHER. GETTING CHILDREN TO GO TO THAT IDIOTIC SCHOOL OF YOURS AND MAKING THEM WARLOCKS AND WITCHES AND SATAN LOVERS! YOU SHOULD BE BURNT FOR YOUR SINS"

"Silly Muggles" Professor Slughorn sat down and just ignored Sister Mary Agatha, "Magic exists. We just prefer to stay hidden but when children show magical abilities, they must learn to control it and there is no place better than Hogwarts. Miss Bennett is undoubtedly a witch."

"Excuse me." Elizabeth cried. Sister Mary Agatha already thought that she was evil and she didn't need this stranger making it worse for her "I am not a WITCH!"

For once Sister Mary Agatha seemed to be pleased with Elizabeth. Maybe she thought she had finally taught the little agnostic skeptic the way of the Lord.

"Oh but you are, Miss Bennett" Slughorn continued.

_Is he trying to get me punished? _Elizabeth thought, rather annoyed.

"Were there moments? When you were angry or sad, and then something unexplainable happened" Slughorn asked, but Elizabeth knew it wasn't a question.

Elizabeth ponders silently. There had been moments like that. When Jonathan Field broke her necklace in halves, she cried for days but later discovered that it wasn't even dented. The "Elizabeth" on the necklace was exactly the same. It was just as clumsily made and the writing still looked like chicken scratch. Or the time when Allison and Ian Shorts threatened to beat her up and to take her breakfast but ended up on the roof. The fire department had to come and bring them down. She could make things fly without touching them. She made Lisa Turner's cat dance like a ballerina and stopped a stray dog from killing the very same cat. Every animal she has ever met or tended for does what she wanted them to without any previous training. But surely, that doesn't make someone a witch? She was just... unusual? Witches make contract with the devil, and Elizabeth was sure that she has never met Satan. Elizabeth didn't even believe in its existence. Elizabeth wasn't sure what to say, so she stayed silent. Sister Mary Agatha's screaming shout pierced through the air once again.

"IS THIS WHAT YOU PEOPLE DO? GOING AROUND TO ORPHANAGES AND INSULT THE POOR CHILDREN? GET A LIFE! SHE WON'T BE GOING TO THAT SINFUL SCHOOL OF YOURS! TEACHING _WIZARDRY AND WITCHCRAFT! OUT! OUT! OUT!_"

Sister Mary Agatha began to push the guest out. Out of the blue, Slughorn took out a wooden stick, "_Confundo!_"

Sister Mary Agatha seemed to be dizzy as she put her hand on the table in order to support herself. She blinked many times, as if trying to remember something and Slughorn commented as he pulled a piece of paper: "I am very happy that you have agreed to allow Miss Bennett to attend our school. Now, may I speak to Miss Bennett alone?"

Sister Mary Agatha looked rather confused but went along with it, "Yes, of course".

She left the room and Professor Slughorn and Elizabeth were alone.

"Was that," Elizabeth asked, her blue eyes widened in awe, _"Magic?"_

"The Confundus Charm, yes. It can cause confusion and she'll believe that she had agreed to send you to the school and that it was her idea to do so." Professor Slughorn smiled as he stretched out his body, looking rather amused. "You would be learning that in Charm class. It is a powerful spell."

Professor Slughorn reached into his jacket and handed her wax-sealed letter. Elizabeth stood there and read through the letter. It was all rather strange.

_Wand? Cauldrons? Where am I going to get all these things? What is this place? at Professor Slughorn._ _We await your owl? And all these books? Transfiguration? Potion?_

She had so many questions and the curiosity was killing her. She didn't want to sound stupid by bombarding the professor with all her questions. Elizabeth took a deep breath as her brain picked and chose the best questions. One seemed to come to mind. Elizabeth's face burned from embarrassment. She stated rather plainly, "Professor? I don't have any money."

"That's quite alright. Hogwarts has a fund for students that require assistance." He gave her reassuring smile and tried to comfort her, "You would have to buy second hand books and robes but you'll be alright."

Elizabeth asked, "Professor, where are we going to buy all these things? I don't think we can find any of these in London!"

"You can if you know where to look!" He winked, "We will go first thing tomorrow. How does half past ten sounds?"

Elizabeth nodded and she watched as Professor Slughorn chuckled, waved good-bye then disappeared in the blink of an eye.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Professor William Walker

Elizabeth couldn't sleep last night. Nor could she concentrate on anything for more than half a second. Even the calculus textbook failed to distract her from all the thoughts and questions circulating in her mind. The night had past and Elizabeth was not done the chapter. It was quite a feat considering how she was typically an extremely rapid reader. Putting away her book, Elizabeth gave up on all attempts for diversion and decided to just think. She pulled her notebook for school and turned to a blank page, jotting down questions after questions as she wrote.

_What does all of this mean?_

_How can one become a renowned witch? _

_How important is it to have wealth? Can these problems be overcome with talent?_

_How talented am I? Do I even have talent with magic?_

_Will/How does growing up without magic going to affect my abilities to perform?_

_What do I know about the magic world? What are some potential obstacles standing in the way of me rising above my current social class?_

_What are some disadvantages/advantages to I have?_

_Is this school worth it? How long will I spend there? Will I be able to continue my studies?_

_How is this going to disrupt my plan? Can I still attend Cambridge one day?_

Elizabeth was trying to be as realistic and logical as possible, but she could not erase this thought that kept returning to her.

_Are mom and dad magical? Is that why they didn't come for me?_

As soon as she finished writing, Elizabeth hated herself for writing it. She hated herself for even thinking about it and she hated herself for considering the impossible.

Furiously, she scratched out the writing. The pressure from her pencil ripped the paper but it could not rip the notion out of her head.

The first part of the question was not completely idiotic. There was a chance that both or one of her parents is magical. It was the rest of the scratched out thought that infuriated her. _Is that why they didn't come for me? _The hope and desperation oozing out from her mind repulsed Elizabeth. She even hated her word choice. Whys were great for inquiries for the natural world, but using that kind of word on anything involving human was far from being realistic. Petty excuses had no place in Elizabeth's world unless it could serve some purpose in _reality._ For example, to Elizabeth, it didn't matter why someone cheating on their spouse, just the fact that they did. The motivation behind the indiscretion would only matter if one could seize that conscience and use it for one's own benefit.

Elizabeth snapped herself out of her mental rant and returned to her list of questions.

Two hours had past as she pondered and wrote down her thoughts and answers regarding each of her questions. All that was left was the last question.

_Cambridge University._

It was Elizabeth's dream school. She had dreamed of sitting in the examination room, writing the exam, and receiving a letter from the mail that would congratulate her on her admission to the best institution in the world. She would engage in mind stimulating conversations and get to know some of the most brilliant, most powerful people on the globe. Elizabeth imagined herself, even in Cambridge University, to be one of the top students and a leader, not an insignificant follower. Perhaps she would not attract people with her wealth or status but with intelligence and charm.

But now everything changed.

She doubted that Hogwarts taught any materials necessary to past the examination. Elizabeth suspected that no one in Hogwarts had the connection for a worthy recommendation. She would have to choose and yet she can't. This new magical world was seducing her from all her dreams and aspirations. She needed to speak with her mentor, Professor William Walker, before Slughorn arrived. .

Elizabeth checked the time. It was about quarter past seven and she still had about three hours. She left her room quietly and was conscious of every tiny noise. Sister Mary Agatha was probably in the church at this hour but Elizabeth did not want to wake anyone. They would tattle on her in a heartbeat.

She snuck out the back door and jumped for the street. It was a bright Saturday morning, a perfect day for a walk. She went to her mentor's favorite spots and lying under the oak tree was Professor William Walker.

Professor William Walker was a peculiar man. He had silver white hair and green eyes and he was in great physical shape for a sixty year old man. Despite of being an accomplished alumnus from the prestigious Cambridge University, he left his job and became a teacher. He taught mathematics and science at Elizabeth primary school. It was the only class in which Elizabeth was not bored. Professor Walker did not just make you practice doing calculation or memorize some stupid chart. He was the first to see her ability and became her mentor. He made her think. He gave self-made puzzles and challenge Elizabeth's young mind in all aspects. Professor Walker demanded the very best from Elizabeth, whether it be mathematics, science, literature or athletics.

But what earned him Elizabeth trust was not his intelligence but his honesty and that he listened.

Elizabeth was used to manipulation and lies. Lies and manipulation for attentions were commonplace in the orphanage. She pierced right through the fake happiness of her fellow orphans and saw the concealed contempt and fear. She was sickened by adults and children alike. The children lied and manipulated for attention while the adults gave false hopes. But Professor Walker was not like that, he was always direct and sincere.

Elizabeth was also used to being ignored. No one cared about what a child had to say, even if the child was much more knowledgeable and clever than the adults were. Adults in her life had an ego. They were also righteous and correct for they lived longer and assumed they knew more. But Professor Walker was different. He did not care about her age and engaged in a conversation as if they were equal. He listened to her even when she did not have anything intellectual to say. He listened when she was sad or angry, and when she was frustrated or pleased.

He was the closest person to a father. He was her mentor and only person she trusted.

"Professor Walker!" Elizabeth yelled. The old man sat up and looked around, searching for the source of this voice. Elizabeth ran towards him. He worked up a bright grin and yelled back as he shifted to make room for her to sit "Good morning, Lizzie! You are up awfully early today."

"I couldn't sleep" Elizabeth stated as she slowed down and took the spot he cleared. Professor Walker's smile faded and he glared, "Lizzie! You know that it is essential for you to get enough sleep. Did you stayed up reading again? You know that it will strain you eyes! Being young does not excuse you from not taking your health seriously"

Elizabeth sighed but a smile crept in her face. The old man worried too much but it felt good that someone cared. Mr. Walker continued, going on a lecture. Elizabeth interrupted, "Professor Walker! I have to tell you something very important"

William Walker looked at his little friend and asked, "What is it?"

She retorted, "You have to promise me you won't tell anyone and promise you will let me finish before saying anything."

"I promise." He sat up straight and looked into her eyes, their eyes met and she knew that he would not tell a single soul "What is the matter Lizzie?"

"Remember when I showed you the strange things I could do?" Elizabeth took out the Hogwarts letter from her pocket and gave it to him. "Well, I'm a witch."

She stared at his face. She did not blink, not even once, looking for any signs of contempt, fear, or disgust. But all she saw was surprise. He opened the letter and read it carefully. She told him about Slughorn, the meeting last night, and the meeting that was to occur in two hours time. There was silence as he was deep in thought. He then asked, "Lizzie, I do not believe I can assist you. I know nothing of this school and I do not know the first thing about magic_,_

"I don't know what to do" she stated, "I'll have to put all my dreams on hold. I mean I still really want to go to Cambridge. If I do this, do I stand a chance?"

"You should go to Hogwarts." Walker encouraged, "I mean, you might still have a shot at Cambridge afterwards. You'll have to self-study, but you know how to do that and you're already way ahead of the curve."

"But I don't know the first thing about magic!" Elizabeth asked, "I won't understand their reference to music or books and they won't get me! Who can I talk with about derivatives, Einstein, and what about Marx or Rousseau? And jobs? What do wizards do for work? Do wizards even work? And what if I'm terrible at magic? What would I do then?"

"Who are you and what have you done to Elizabeth Bennett" Walker laughed, "The Elizabeth Bennett I know will not reject such an opportunity because she is scared of the unknown! The Elizabeth Bennett I know embraces the unknown with open arms, telescope, and scalpels."

"I'm not scared!" Elizabeth objected. Walker raised an eyebrow and smirked. She was defeated, "Maybe a little."

"It's okay to be nervous, Liz" He stopped using his teasing tone and returned to his usual soothing tone. He whispered, "But that's not all is it? Something else is bothering you. I can tell."

Elizabeth Bennett was stunned. Something else was bothering her, but it was stupid. "There is. And it's embarrassing"

"You could tell me anything Lizzie", Walker sighed before twisting his mouth into a gentle smile. "You're the daughter I never had. You can tell me anything."

She was stunned. Elizabeth's eyes widened in surprise and she gave him a giant bear hug with tears streaming down her face. She whispered something and they both smiled. It was the happiest day of her life.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 004: Diagon Alley

Elizabeth sat on the staircase. It was ten o'clock, thirty minutes before the time Professor Slughorn arranged. Elizabeth was already dressed and ready, she had been for an hour now. She was feeling very cheerful today and could not stop herself from smiling. Elizabeth was not scared of anything now and her steps had an extra spring.

But as Elizabeth waited, she found herself deep in thoughts again. She was ecstatic, but she couldn't help but to question everything Slughorn had told her. Elizabeth knew the streets of London well and was pretty sure no stores sold gloves made of dragon hides, wands or spell books. Was all of this possible? A world of magic was hidden in plain sight? Or perhaps the shops were not in London. Perhaps it was a place that you have to fly to. Maybe the school and the shops were in the clouds.

A gentle knock echoed. Elizabeth rushed to the door to greet Slughorn. She curtsied and greeted him with much enthusiasm and excitement. Slughorn looked completely different. For one, he seemed to be at easy and the funny feeling that he could not shake off while wearing a suit was not present. He wore a silk, pointed hat. The silk was purple and it matched his robe. His outfit attracted some weird looks and attention as they strode down the streets of London. However, as she recounted his meeting with Sister Mary Agatha, she decided that his outfit suited him well.

"Professor Slughorn?" Elizabeth called, she had many questions and she decided to why not start asking them. She must not be the only student who did not grow up in the magic world. "What is a muggle?"

"I forgot that you are new to our world!" He was surprised for a moment but quickly answered, "It is people that do not have magical abilities."

She nodded but her face grew red from embarrassment. She was not used to constantly being the ignorant one in a conversation. She was quiet for the rest of the walk. Slughorn didn't notice. He was preoccupied and gazed down the streets as if searching for something. He pointed, "Over there!"

Elizabeth followed the professor's finger and saw coffee shops and stores. She never came around this street though it was near her school. This street was north of her school while every place she frequent: Professor Walker's house, the library and the orphanage were all south of the school. Even though she was unfamiliar, Elizabeth knew that no store on this street sold anything remotely magical but she kept her silence and followed Slughorn's lead. As they approach the street, there was something out of balance. Slughorn pointed to a tiny bar that she wouldn't have noticed if he had not point it out, "Leaky Cauldron, here's where you could get to Diagon Alley"

Elizabeth nodded to acknowledge his words even though she did not understand them. Slughorn led her through the bar quickly, didn't seem to like the place too much. Elizabeth understood though. The bar was dark and dirty, it gave her chills. She paced after him as they approached a brick wall. Slughorn tapped the brick wall with his wand. Elizabeth made sure she remembered the sequences. An archway formed. She followed Slughorn through the archway and there was a whole new world. Elizabeth took out her purse, Professor Walker gave her some money today and she could spend it all as long as she got him something interesting. She also brought the money she saved through babysitting and tutoring. But the shops did not seem to take pounds. The shop window used terms like Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts. Elizabeth figured that they were Wizard money. She decided save the money for now and come back another time.

Elizabeth tried her best not to show the fact that she was fascinated by everything she saw. She felt like a tourist that she and the orphans used to jeer at. It made her feel self-conscious and awkward so she refrained turning her head, stopping, or gazing at anything for too long. They were finish with shopping within an hour with only one thing left on the list: a wand.

"On to Ollivander's then!" Slughorn proclaimed as he led Elizabeth to a small, shabby shop. "Garrick Ollivander makes the finest wand in Britain."

"Good afternoon", a soft voice whispered. "Horace? Strange to see you in the shop"

"I am escorting a student! Regina is still recovering in and they needed the manpower. It seems like there is many Muggle-born students this year." said Slughorn fervently before realizing that he completely forgot about Elizabeth's presence and introduced her, "This is Miss Elizabeth Bennett, Garrick."

Elizabeth curtsied, "How do you do, sir."

Mr. Ollivander did not respond, instead, he stared at Elizabeth. He opened his mouth to say something, but remained silent. He then pulled out a long tape measure and asked, "Which is your wand arm?"

"Um," said Elizabeth, unsure what the man was trying to say, "I am left handed, sir".

"Hold out your arm." Mr. Ollivander commanded and Elizabeth obeyed. The tape measure measured her on its own while Mr. Ollivander took out boxes of wands. "Yew and dragon heartstring, eleven inches, slightly springy. Here – Take it and give it a wave!"

Elizabeth picked up the wand but it was snatched out of her almost immediately. She was puzzled and about to protest before Mr. Ollivander shoved another wand in her face.

"Elm and unicorn hair. Six and a half inches. Quite flexible. Go on – give it a try"

Mr. Ollivander did it again. He took another wand from her and pulled out more boxes. Before they knew it, there were pile of boxes surrounding them and almost two hours had passed. Slughorn had left her there alone, apparently needed to go to the Apothecary and buy some potion supplies. But he was probably just bored watching Elizabeth try wand after wand. Even Elizabeth was getting frustrated.

_What if? _She thought _What if I can't find a wand? What kind of witch doesn't have a wand?_

Mr. Ollivander doesn't seem to share her concern. If fact, the more wands he took out of her hand, the happier he was. Elizabeth didn't know a man could be as happy as Mr. Ollivander was. He even started humming to the words _trick customer _to a rather catchy tune. He was behind the counter when Elizabeth heard him say, "Perhaps?"

Mr. Ollivander took an old wooden box. It looked grand and ancient, older than any of the boxes in the store. He spoke softly with a dreamy voice, "Elder wood. Phoenix feather. Thirteen inches. Hard."

Elizabeth took the wand and immediately felt a warm, tingling sensation. Gently she waved a wand, streams of blinding silver and gold shoot from the tip of the wand. Elizabeth smiled for the first time in Diagon Alley and had an idea. She waved her wand again and the light gathered in front of the tip as a dazzling light ball that marked the air as Elizabeth moved her hand. Mr. Ollivander cheered, "Marvelous! A perfect match! Very interesting…. Very curious…."

"How so?" inquired Elizabeth, obviously pleased with her wand.

"Why, Miss Bennett!" he jumped and exclaim, "Phoenix are proud creatures and wand made of phoenix feathers are picky when it comes to choosing a wizard. This is rare, rare indeed. I think we should expect great things from you…."

Elizabeth was puzzled. It was Mr. Ollivander who chose the wand, was it not? It seemed like he understood her unspoken question. Mr. Ollivander added, "It's not the wizard that chooses the wand. It is the wand that chooses the wizard…."

_What is the big deal? I thought his place only uses phoenix feather, dragon heartstring, and unicorn hair._ She thought and said, "It can't be that rare, excuse me Mr. Ollivander, but you only use three materials for the core of a wand."

"It is not only the phoenix feather" he added, "This wand was made by my great-great-great-great uncle. Gavin Ollivander, a brilliant wandmaker. Died so young. This was his work. A rare one in his days…..You see, Miss Bennett. _Wand of elder, never prosper. _It's a baseless, ancient superstition….. Nonetheless, it was strange that someone ordered the creation of this wand. It was curious, indeed. A wand made of a wood deemed by the society to be deeply unlucky. Its core a proud phoenix's feather. Naturally an arrogant wand. It had rejected countless of wizards and witches, even very man who ordered its creation, for more than six hundred years. And it yet it chose you, Miss Bennett. Only eleven. And never knew of magic before today. Indeed… curious….."

Elizabeth could not help the smirk that crept on her face. She thought of the wand and all the wizards and witches it rejected. A message echoed over and over again in her mind. Every time she thought of it, her smirk turned to a giant smile.

_It chose me._

She could not get the sense of pride and happiness out of her head. She didn't even try.


End file.
